


Historically Accurate

by angelfucker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, M/M, Nazis, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfucker/pseuds/angelfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dont read this it's too historically accurate for u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historically Accurate

**Author's Note:**

> for kayla, my favoriate sack of trayush that wanted HISTORICALLY ACCURATE STUCKY FIC

"Oh Steve, oh Christ," moaned Bucky as Captain America's head bobbed on his dick, serving his country well.  


Suddenly there was an explosion.  


Steve looked up. "Oh look. Nazis."  


Bucky huffed. "Oh my god stop looking at the nazis and suck my goddamn dick you genetically mutated piece of trash."  


Steve went back to his real job but the Nazis crept up on them and killed them bye


End file.
